Ephram's nightmare
by Stella296
Summary: Based on Shelby's SimpleShelbySJL Breakfast at the Basses. A two-shot about Chuck, Blair and a five year old Ephram and a bad dream.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is based on amazing Shelby's Breakfast at the Basses (read the story and review if you haven't yet! .net/s/4829445/1/Breakfast_at_the_Basses).**

**She was so kind to allow me to write and publish this. She also beta'ed. Thanks so much, Shelby. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

A loud shriek scream woke Chuck and Blair up in the middle of the night. They immediately knew who caused the noise. Both of them rose from the bed and ran to their youngest son's room.

Blair opened the door and spotted her crying little boy looking lost like a puppy on his bed.

"Ephram, sweetie. What's wrong?" Blair cooed as she kneeled down beside his bed and pulled him in a hug. But Ephram's eyes were just on his father.

"Da---da---daddy, are are are you you you o o-kay?" he hiccupped.

"Me? I'm fine. But what's going on with you, kid?" Chuck asked as he sat down on his son's bed.

"Ma---Ma--- Maddy told me you were sick when I was little," a five year old Ephram said.

"Yes, that's true, son." Chuck frowned and so did Blair. Where was that coming from?

"Your heart, yes?" Ephram frowned and nodded.

"Yes, my heart Ephram," Chuck repeated the facial impression.

"And that was because of stress, yes?"

"Yes," Chuck answered honestly.

"And when I was born, I was sick too, yes?"

"Yes. But luckily you were alright soon after. And so was Mommy," Chuck assured him.

"Was Mommy sick too?" Ephram started to rock back and forth.

"No." Blair frowned at Chuck. She wasn't ready to tell the story to her baby boy just yet.

"But that I was sick, that made you stress, yes? So I made you almost dead, yes?" Ephram started to pout and was about to cry.

"WHAT? Who on earth would tell you such nonsense? Where the hell did Madison get that story from?" Chuck snapped. But Ephram knew that he wasn't mad at him.

"Maddy's mom told her. I didn't want to make you sick, daddy. Please don't go away." Ephram sobbed.

Chuck shook his head; he took Ephram from Blair's embrace and hugged him tightly.

"Listen very carefully, Ephram. You didn't make me sick. My job and Scotch did that too me. Not you. Not anyone in this family. Okay?"

"Okay." Ephram nodded and snuggled into his father's embrace.

"Come on, let's go to bed. You can sleep with us tonight, Ephram," Chuck said before he kissed Ephram's forehead.

Chuck carried his son and held a hand out for Blair which she took before they went back to their bedroom.

When they lied down in their king size bed, Ephram cuddled between them. Ephram was one of the kinds of kids who loved to sleep on the stomach so Blair helped him to get comfortable before she started to caress his back. They knew that Ephram felt better when he started to hum softly like he always did before he fell asleep.

"Daddy?" Ephram whispered.

"Yes, son?"

"Who's Scotch?"

Chuck and Blair chuckled.

* * *

**Review? Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**I thought this needed a second chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**As before the credit for the main story (Breakfast at the Basses) and proofreading goes to Shelby. **

* * *

The Basses were already fashionably late when they arrived at the Van der Woodsen penthouse. But they still weren't the latest guests. Lily had invited them for dinner at six. Chuck and Blair arrived with Ephram at six fifteen. Max and Charlie were still in College and wouldn't make an appearance tonight. When a certain love child and a filmmaker (at least that was what she called herself) hadn't show up at six forty-five, Lily told the servants to get the dinner table ready.

When they sat on the dinner table, eventually Ephram sent Maddy glares and Blair did the same at Jenny. The Humphrey girls knew that those two Basses were still upset with them after the nightmare event.

"So, Blair, how are the twins?" Lily asked happily. She loved to have family around ever since the midlife crisis hit Rufus hard and he was on a self-finding trip.

Blair was about to open her mouth, just when someone entered the room.

"Sorry, we're late." Vanessa announced happily before he let herself plop in a chair next to Jenny. Blair wrinkled her nose and so did Chuck. Scott on the other hand showed some respect and kissed his mother and half-sister, his little nephew on the cheek as greeting and shook hands with Dan, Chuck and Blair.

Chuck appreciated that very much. But everyone knew what happened to Nate when he was drunk last Christmas and tried to kiss Blair on the cheek, but missed it and hit her mouth. It ended with hospital, stitches, and Chuck on the couch for a whole week, which was a new record ever since they married.

Ephram eyed Scott since he never had seen that man before and yet he dared to kiss _his_ Maddy on the cheek.

As soon as Scott sat down, Vanessa leaned over to him. Something Blair Bass strictly prohibited at home, Ephram remembered. 'Polite people don't start that much private conversation on a table in public.' Ephram frowned. He also wondered why this woman was dressed so – _colorful. _After a moment, he decided to ask his mommy later, but now finish the meal so he and Maddy could go to the playroom Grandma Lily installed in his dad's old bedroom.

"So-Scott-shouldn't-we…" Vanessa started to whisper. Unfortunately she mumbled that much that all of it sounded like one work.

Ephram's head shot up and he eyed that guy again. Aha. So this was him. Scotch the guy who made his daddy sick. The Waldorf-Bass DNA kicked in and Ephram tried to think of a solid plan to punish Scotch.

He finished his meal extremely concentrated. Blair wondered why her son was so quiet, but guessed that he simply was still mad at Maddy.

Oh, Blair was. Not at Maddy, but at her mother. After Ephram's nightmare she visited the Humphreys the next morning and gave Jenny a piece of her mind. She also gave Jenny a reminder that the past was forgiven and they were sort of friends not, but nothing was ever forgotten when it came to reasons for a Blair Waldorf revenge.

* * *

Once they finished dinner, Ephram practically jumped off his seat and walked over to a totally confused Maddy.

"Come Maddy, let's go play," he stated. Bass men didn't do questions.

"But Ephram, there's still dessert in Maddy's bowl!" Lily told him in a chit-chat voice.

"She'll skip it tonight. Watching her weight and stuff," Ephram returned nonchalant.

Everyone's mouth fell open at the comment except Blair's who gave Jenny a bitchy smile. Ephram and Maddy left the room. And every pair of eyes in the room followed them.

"What?" Jenny asked her, obviously angry, when she spotted Blair's facial expression.

"Well, my son is absolutely right. She should skip dessert if she ever wants to fit in a size 2," Blair stated.

"Blair!" Chuck hissed and all of the sudden a fervid discussion break lose in that room when Vanessa brought her two cents in.

* * *

Ephram closed the door of the playroom.

"Good, as long as they yell, they won't disturb us," Ephram told Maddy.

"I…I don't understand, Ephram, what's going on? Why were you so mean to me?" Maddy pouted.

Ephram rolled his eyes. "I needed to talk to you. I don't think of you fat, Maddy. I promise. But didn't you hear who that man is that came with that awful dressed woman?"

"That's Uncle Scott," Maddy explained.

"Yeah, Scot as in short-form of Scotch! Don't you get it, Maddy? He's the guy that made my daddy sick!" Ephram got hysterical.

"That can't be. I mean, your daddy and him wouldn't eat then at the same table, right?" Maddy doubted Ephram's theory.

"Oh man, Maddy. So many things do you have to learn. If you want to be my scheming partner, you need to start thinking more often," Ephram told her in a sweet voice. One of the many things he learned early from his father. Saying an insult with a sweet smile let most women don't get it, except they were like his mommy. She was the smartest woman, beside his older sister Charlie, anyway - so, yeah, Maddy didn't get it.

"What are you going to do now?" Maddy asked.

Ephram frowned for a second and crossed his short arms. He looked around the room until his eyes fell onto something shiny on Maddy's arm.

"Maddy, can you please loan me that bracelet for, uhm, ten minutes?"

* * *

Maddy sat in the playroom, styling some dolls when Ephram sneaked back in, a cell phone in his hand.

"Ephram, what are you doing with the phone?" Maddy asked when Ephram started to dial a number.

"Shh, Maddy!" he hissed before someone picked up. "Hello. This is Ephram Bass and I want to report a thief…..the address? Uhm, I'm at the Van der Woodsen Penthouse, do you know that? Yes, good…. well just hurry before he leaves." a diabolic smile came to Ephram's face when he hung up.

Maddy bit her bottom lip. This face wasn't a good thing. Not. At. All.

"Come on, Maddy. Let's enjoy the show." Ephram said as he led her back to the living room.

* * *

Ten minutes later two police officers came inside the house. A confused Vanya had lead them upstairs. All adults frowned when the officers came in.

"Good evening. What's the matter?" Lily asked.

"Uhm, we got a call that reported a thief, Misses?" the younger officer said.

"Mrs. Humphrey. A thief? And who exactly did report that?" Lily asked confused.

"A Mr. Ephram Bass." the older officer said after looking in his notes.

"That's right! He's a thief!" Ephram announced while he pointed at Scott. "He stole Madison's bracelet when he kissed her! Check his pocket!"

The younger officer indeed checked his pockets and took out a pink, girlish butterfly bracelet.

"Who's Madison?" the younger officer asked.

"Me." Maddy said with a pout. She didn't like this. This, all of this meant trouble. That was for sure.

"And you kissed her?" the older officer snapped at Scott who was still shocked.

"Not like that! She's his nephew. He gave her a peck on the cheek!" Dan threw in and rolled his eyes.

"And who are you?" the older officer asked, who didn't take attitude well.

So, all of the sudden another discussion came up. After ten minutes, the officers gave up.

"So, you won't press charges, Miss Humphrey?" the older officer asked Jenny nerved.

"No, of course not!" Jenny announced.

"Good. So we just leave then." the officers declared.

"NO! Wait!" Ephram stopped them. Obviously not satisfied with the result of his scheme. "His real name is Scotch! He did a job for my dad and then nearly killed him."

Another round of silence filled the room.

"Okay, you group of the weirdest people. Mr. Scotch is coming with us now and all of you give me your names now." the older officer yelled.

* * *

Afterwards Chuck had to call his lawyer team at ten o'clock at night to bail his kind-of-step-brother out and sort things out.

When they got home, Blair and Chuck gave Ephram a sixty minutes lecture about his bad behavior this evening. But as soon as they went to bed, Blair couldn't help but smile and chuckle.

"Don't you be proud of him, Blair Bass," Chuck snapped.

"Why not? He's only four years old and look what he did tonight. He's way too clever for his own good," she smiled.

"Yeah, making his dad look like a mafia don and almost bring his uncle to prison for attempted murderer. Great job for a four year old," Chuck said sarcastically.

"Oh come on, Chuck. Nobody would have indicted him based on a statement of a four year old. And let's be honest: being in a relationship with Vanessa is just as bad as being remand," Blair told him meaningful.

Chuck shook his head in disbelief before he laughed. "I should have guessed that things like that happen when I made kids with you."

"That's true," Blair shrugged.

"Come here, sneaky wife of mine." Chuck whispered as he pulled her in a hug and a breathtaking kiss.

* * *

Review? Please.


End file.
